Maintenant que tout est fait
by LadyEch0e
Summary: Songfic. Après la mort de Jack, voici ce qu'Elizabeth pense. OS première fic !


Nous sommes arrivés chez Tia Dalma. Je suis assise sur un fauteuil et j'ai si mal. _J'veux pas qu'on m'dise Que t'es bien mieux là-bas. _C'est de ma faute si Jack est mort, mais c'était le seul moyen. _J'veux pas qu'on m'dise Que la vie c'est comme ça._

Le pire, c'était lorsque le Kraken a engloutit la Perle, Jack avec… Dans ces moments là, _J'voudrais plus voir J'aimerais mieux plus sentir. _Et si Will m'avait vu embrasser Jack, il pourrait croire que je l'aimais. _J'veux surtout pas croire Que c'est des choses qui arrivent. _

C'est dur _Pour tous ceux qui restent, Pour ceux qui espèrent_ mais pour moi c'est pire, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, j'ai tellement honte. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage mais ça ne me fait rien, je penses à Jack en écoutant le bruit régulier du couteau de Will sur la table.

Jack, c'est dur _Pour tous ceux qui marchent Encore sans ta lumière. _Je me souviens, lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as sauvée la vie et moi, je te l'enlève. Mais _Pour tout ce qu'on laisse_, ça ne devrais pas faire si mal... _Et pour tout ce qu'on perd_, il a fallu te perdre aussi.

Après t'avoir perdu, _On s'accroche à demain,_ ce jour où notre peine sera apaisée _Mais on n'oubliera jamais hier_ ça c'est certain. _J'sais bien qu'ça s'passe pas Toujours comme dans les livres_, mais tu nous donnais l'impression de vivre dans une légende. Encore une fois, je regrette ta mort, pourquoi je t'ai dit que je le faisait sans regret ? _J'aimerais mieux pas savoir Qu'on avait ça à vivre. _

Tia Dalma arrive avec un plateau.

-Contre le froid et la douleur, dit-elle.

Je prends une tasse et je bois lentement les autres aussi. Tia s'arrête à côté de Will.

-Quel dommage, je sais que tu croyais qu'avec la Perle, tu aurais pu capturer le diable et libérer l'âme de ton père.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance, la Perle a coulé avec son capitaine, dit-il en plantant son couteau dans la table.

-Et déjà le monde semble un peu moins brillant, il s'est joué de nous jusqu'à la fin, dit Gibbs. Mais je crois que sa droiture à finalement prit le dessus. À Jack Sparrow, dit-il.

-Y'auras jamais un autre capitaine Jack, dit Raggeti.

-C'était un homme courageux que j'dis ! s'exclama Pintel en levant sa tasse aussi.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Je soupirai intérieurement, si on pouvait revenir en arrière…

-C'était un homme bon, dis-je en levant ma tasse à mon tour mais en me privant de boire, je ne le mérite pas.

Will ne dit rien, il leva sa tasse et bu…

Maintenant que tout est fait Et qu'on peut pas revenir, Il faut se remettre à vivre, Il faut se remettre à sourire.

-Si on pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour le ramener, Elizabeth… commença Will en voyant mon air désespérée.

-Le feriez-vous ? Hein ? interrompis Tia Dalma. Que feriez-vous ? Huh ? Qu'est-ce que chacun de vous serait prêt à faire ? Navigueriez-vous aux confins de la terre et même au delà pour nous ramener Jack le rusé et sa précieuse Perle ?

-Oui ! dit Gibbs avec détermination.

-Oui ! répéta Pintel sur le même ton.

-Oui, dit Ragetti d'un air plus niais.

-Croack oui ! répéta le perroquet de Cotton.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et j'hochai la tête. En murmurant un petit «oui» à peine audible. Oui Pour tous ceux qui restent Pour ceux qui espèrent Pour tous ceux qui marchent encore sans ta lumière Pour tout ce qu'on laisse Et pour tout ce qu'on perd. Will fit de même et Tia sourit.

-Très bien, mais si vous devez bravez les écueils hantés et surnaturelles aux confins de la terre, dans ce cas, il va vous falloir un capitaine qui connaît ces eaux là, dit-elle d'un air énigmatique.

On entendit des bruits de pas et on vit des bottes dans l'escalier puis le corps, pour ensuite révéla Barbossa ! Tout le monde resta bouche-bée, Barbossa est mort ! _On s'accroche à demain Mais on oubliera jamais hier._ Oui, je me suis accroché à ce futur sans lui, mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier… C'en est de même pour Jack… Et comme Barbossa, Jack va revenir.

-Alors dites-moi, mon navire, qu'en est-il advenu ? demanda Barbossa en croquant négligemment dans une pomme.

Le singe Jack sauta sur son épaule. J'eu un faible sourire en repensant à Jack lorsqu'il a appris le nom du singe.

_Si tu m'entends aujourd'hui, De là-haut dans l'autre monde, Envoie un peu de pluie, Pour mes fleurs sur ta tombe…_

Le temps passa et nous discutions joyeusement de plans pour sauver Jack. Une fois fait, nous sortons dehors, où il commença à pleuvoir. Une larme de joie se mêla à la pluie, ce n'est sûrement qu'un hasard mais ça me fait penser que même s'il n'est pas là, Jack sera toujours là.

Marie-Mai – Chanson pour hier et demain

Pour les français, la Perle, c'est la Perle Noire, le Black Pearl, je suis Québécoise alors j'ai tout naturellement mis les répliques en québécois.

Et comme je l'ai écrit dans le résumé, c'est ma première fic alors soyez gentil :)

...

Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez aimé !


End file.
